Eyes Nose Lips
by baeyeol's
Summary: Ketika dihadapkan dengan mimpi dan cinta, mana yang baekhyun pilih? Kehilangan cinta atau kehilangan mimpi?
1. Chapter 1

_Need love for move, Need you for life. What must i`ve choose?_

 _-Byun B.-_

 _Paris, 2017_

Suasana musim semi terasa begitu menengkan. Hangat dan Indah. Terutama di kota yang kerap dijadikan ikon kota cinta. Suasana romantis terasa sangat memabukkan disini. Seorang lelaki tampan terlihat tengah berkutat dengan buku dan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. _Dingin tak tersentuh_. Satu-satunya kesan yang akan ditorehkan jika melihat sekilas lelaki ini. Wajah Asia yang dimilikinya membuat ia terlihat menonjol diantara hilir mudik mahasiswa Eropa. Tak banyak informasi yang diperoleh tentang kehidupannya namun hampir delapan puluh persen Mahasiswa disini mengenalnya

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol

Semenjak tahun pertama ia berstudi ,tak pernah barang sedikitpun ia terlihat menggandeng seorang wanita maupun lelaki – _dalam artian pasangan_ \- . Hanya Kai, teman se-Asianya itu yang terlihat setia menemaninya. Tentu karena mereka berasal dari negara yang Sama, Korea selatan adalah alasannya. Tiga tahun menjalani kehidupan di negara asing membuat mereka dekat dan mengerti satu sama lain. Beruntungnya lagi mereka berada di Fakultas yang sama, Seni. Bedanya kai lebih terkonsentrasi di Dunia Tari dan Chanyeol di dunia Tarik suara

BRAK

Kai melempar kantong plastik hitam di depan chanyeol yang terlihat sedang mencorat coret not balok asal bukunya. Chanyeol mendongak dengan tatapan _Apa-yang-kau-lakukan_

"Dengarkan lagu itu, mungkin saja akan merubah hidupmu" lalu Kai pergi mengejar seorang namja manis incarannya, Do Kyungsoo

Chanyeol terlihat membolak balikkan album tersebut,. Tanpa nama, tanpa cover. Apakah Kai sedang mengerjainya saat ini? Chanyeol pun memsukkan barang pemberian kai ke dalam tasnya dan kembali tenggelam dengan balok hitam putih yang membosankan itu

Malam ini cukup dingin untuk musim semi. Setelah mengumpulkan tugas kuliahnya chanyeol memilih kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan – _makanan instan ala anak rantau_ \- chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya ia teringat akan album yang Kai berikan tadi siang. Diliputi rasa ingin taunya ia bergegas menghidupkan laptop dan membuka tasnya. Mengusak mencari bungkusan itu, dan _gotcha_ , ketemu!

 _Awas saja jika kai memberi yang macam-macam_. Batinnya mengutuk , pasalnya ia tau betul seberapa jail dan kotornya otak teman seperjuangannya itu

 **-Byun B-** Tertoreh sebuah inisial beserta tanda tangan dan pesan manis di atasnya.

 ** _How i miss u?_**

Chanyeol semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Tergesa ia memasukkan cd tersebut ke laptopnya, klik klik dan terdengar beberapa intro. _Lumayan_ guman chanyeol

 ** _Mianhe Mianhe Hajima_**

 ** _I Just need U to say good Bye_**

Suara Ini seketika membuat nafas chanyeol tercekat beberapa saat

 ** _Then I'll really let you go_** ** _  
And you'll never see me so just  
Stop wasting my time_**

Dunia chanyeol terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Ia ingat betul suara ini aksen dan lirik ini. Seolah membawa chanyeol kembali ke masa itu. Masa indah yang lama tak terjamah olehnya. Terkubur oleh pedihnya rasa sakit hati.

 ** _I'll never come around you again no more_**

 ** _This will be the end now just shut that door_**

 ** _But you'll miss me everyday_**

 ** _So hurt in everyway_**

 ** _It will probably make you wanna go and drive yourself insane_**

Seketika air mata chanyeol menetes saat itu juga. Membuat luka itu terbuka kembali setelah ia coba untuk tutup rapat

 ** _You could've had it all but you broke my heart_**

 ** _And now I gotta do what I do_**

 ** _You know you always bring out the best in me_**

 ** _But you played me for a fool_**

 ** _Why you do that babe_**

 ** _It doesn't have to be this way_**

 ** _But there's no way I could stay_**

 ** _And your eyes, nose, lips_**

 ** _It haunts my memory I can't forget you if I tried_**

 ** _I wanna believe in your lies_**

 _Seoul, 2012_

Brak .. Brak .. Brak ..

"Yak Chanyeol jangan lari kau yoda" serang namja manis terlihat berlari penuh emosi. Menabrak semua orang yang menghalanginya tanpa sempat mengucapkan maaf. _Biar nanti saja sekalian saat perpisahan aku akan meminta maaf langsung di depan panggung_ pikirnya

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Untuk siswa Seoul High School. Seluruh siswa tingkat akhir terlihat saling berlarian dan berdesakan menuju papan pengumuman. Beda dengan teman-temannya Baekhyun justru sibuk mengerjar teman, _ah ralat_ mantan temannya atau mungkin kekasih?

"Hosh.. hosh.. berhenti baek aku menyerah" nafas Chanyeol terlihat terengah engah setelah berlari kurang lebih setengah jam mengelilingi sekolah ini. _Ia butuh mineral dan oksigen_

"Mau kemana lagi kau hah Kemarikan eyelinerkuuu aku baru membelinya kemarin chan" Ouh lihatlah namja itu mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, benar benar terlihat menggemaskan benarkah ia seorang namja?

 _Cuppp_

Baekhyun tersentak dengan yang chanyeol lakukan. Demi mata hitam kyungsoo yang sehitam tubuh kai! Ini masih lingkungan sekolah dan chanyeol mengecup bibirnya memalukan sekali. Tak ayal membuat semburat merah muncul di pipinya menggemaskan sekali

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan yoda!"

"Menciummu, chagiyaaa~"

"Aa-a-pa kau tak sadar dimana kau sekarang aish!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"Salahkan ekspresi wajah danbibirmu yang seakan memanggil _Chanyeollie cium akuu_ ~" Setelahnya jitakan kasih sayang meluncur lurus di dahi kebanggan chanyeol

"Aigoo otakmu benar benar mesum setelah berteman dengan jongin"

"Ekekekeke pacarkuuu selamat atas peringkat dua! Aku tau kau yang tebaik" Sembari mengusap sayang rambut baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia benar benar bahagia saat ini

"Ya dan kau peringkat satunya! Bagaimana bisa kau bahkan hanya mengganggu belajarku" Baekhyun mengguman di balik pelukan chanyeol

"Tapi.. ah pacar tampanku selamat ya! Aku benar benar bangga padamu yoda, tak sia sia aku menerima mu hahahaha" Tawa mereka berdua terdengar sangat merdu melupakan dimana mereka sekarang yang sewaktu waktu bisa saja _diciduk_ kedisiplinan. Kadang bahagia sesederhana ini

Terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah menggandeng satu sama lain. Perbedaan tinggi yang mecolok membuat mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi. _Pas_. Setelah hampir sebulan lamaya mereka tidak menikmati definisi kencan akhirnya mereka bisa melakukannya lagi. Setelah terlepas ujian mereka baner benar lega saat ini. Sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, chanyeol barang sedetikpun tak melepaskan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk di salah satu kursi taman itu

Mereka salaing megusap sayang satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang tak henti hetinya mengusak dengan gemas dan mencium kecil kepala kekasihnya dengan tangan kirinya diusap sayang oleh namjachingu nya. Dua tahun lamanya mereka telah mengenal satu sma lain Masa SMA yang merupakan masa dimana mereka dipertemukan, telah berakhir. Meskipun baru satu tahun resmi

"Chan" Baekhyun mulai memecah keheningan

"Hm?" Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari rambut harum baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu, kau tahukan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan " Aku bahkan lebih lebih mencintaimu, satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggumu dan berpura pura baik saaat kau mengenalkan pacar-pacarmu kepadaku baek "

Waktu yang membawa mereka sampai di titik ini tidaklah sebentar. Chanyeol yang notabennya sudah menyukai baekhuyun sejak masa orientasi harus memendam perasaannya. Selama dua tahun ia rela menjadi _tempat sampah curhat_ baekhyun dan menguatkan hati ketika baekhyun mengenalkan pacranya kala itu. Ia juga rela menjadi bahu utuk bersandar ketika semua pacarnya mengkhianati baekhyun. Perjungannya pun membuahkan hasil ketika kelas 2 ia memberanikan diri , meminta baekhyun untuk mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap chanyeol. Perlu beberapa bulan _menunggu lagi_ untuk meyakinkan baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan ku kan chan?"

"Tak akan baek. Tak akan pernah"

"Bahkan jika kau berbuat salah?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata chanyeol

"Baek, kau adalah buah manis yang aku peroleh dari hasil perjuanganku. Aku tahu betul bagaimana dirimu. Pun jika suatu saat nanti kau mengecewakanku , semarah apapun aku padamu aku akan selalu memaafkannya baek" Jawab chanyeol pasti dan penuh keyakinan sambil mengusap sayang kedua tangan baekhyun. Tangan chanyeol terangkat megusap sayang wajah kekasihnya

Jari cahnyeol mengusap kedua mata baekyun, "Mata, hidung dan bibir ini akan menjadi satu satunya lukisan yang aku suka dan menjadi canduku baek"

Greppp

Baekhyun menarik tubuh chanyeol dan memeluk sambil berliang airmata.

"Hei uljimaa, dasar cengeng" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusap sayang kepala baekhyun

"Aku takut kau akan membeci dan meninggalkanku chan"

"Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk melalukannya baek, Berhenti menangis mari kita bahas masa depan kita"

"Cih, kau bahkan tak mengikuti ujian masuk universitas kemarin chan"

"Aku rasa aku tak ingin mnegikutinya tahun ini, aku belum siap. Bagaimana denganmu _sayang_? apa kau akan melanjutkan cita-citamu"

"Aku memiliki seribu cita-cita chan kau tau itu"

"Bagaimana dengan cita cita menikah denganku?"

"uh.., itu.."

"Hahahaha maksudku untuk menjadi penyanyi bee, bersekolah di jurusan seni?"

"Aku tak tahu chan aku tak yakin"

"Aish kau harus yakin _sayang_. Kelak aku akan menuliskan lagu dan kau yang menyanyikannya"

"Eh kau tak pernah bercerita akan mengambil jurusan seni. Bukan kah kau sangat tergila gila akan olahraga?

"Tadinya, namun kurasa tak buruk menjadi seorang seniman di balik layar. Terlebih jika kau selalu disampingku kita bisa saling mengisi"

"Cih bilang saja kau tak ingin jauh dariku

"Aigoo percaya diri sekali tuan pendek ini

"Apa katamu yak

"Kyaa appo saynag

Sisa sore itu mereka habiskan dengan berlarian mengelilingin taman kota Indahnya masaa mudaa

Pagi ini awan sedikit mendung, namun tak menghalangi langkahnya untuk menemui sang kekasih di rumahnya. Hanya berjarak seratus meter chanyeol memilih untuk berjalan kaki mengingat tak ada terik matahari yang mengenai kulitnya. _Hitung hitung olahraga_ pikirnya

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Baek Aku datangggg-"

Klek

 _Tak terkunci? Tak biasanya_

"Sayang, yuhuu apa kau di rumah?" teriak chanyeol menggema terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah

Sudah setengah jam chanyeol mengitari rumah ini dan Chanyeol mulai resah. Tak satupun ia menemukan tanda tanda kehidupan disini. Rentetan alur cerita fiksi yang biasa ia baca dalam buku genre horonya mulai mengotori otaknya. _Bagaimana jika ia datang terlambat, perampok lebih dulu meyantroni rumah baekhyun, bagaimana jika baekhyun mereka culik lalu mereka mutilasi..?_ oh tidak itu buruk sangat burk!

Seluruh ruangan di rumah ini telah chanyeol cek satu persatu bahkan sampai dilubang tikus sekalipun. Ia mulai putus asa. Sempat terbesit mungkin baekhyun sedang pergi menyelesaikan urusan di luar rumahnya, namun baekhyun tidak memberitahunya, ouh apa mungkin baekhyun tengah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya? Pasalnya besok adalah 27 November ulang tahun sekaligus hari jadian mereka. Ck, bagaimana bisa chanyeol berpikiran yang tidak tidak tadi, padahal tak ada satupun hal yang hilang dari rumah ini. _Bodoh_ , sambil terkekeh pelan ia memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya sambil mununggu kabar tentang baekhyun. **_Chanyeol hanya sedang menenangkan dirinya._**

Ini sudah hari ketujuh dan chanyeol benar benar terlehihat seperti zombie sekarang. Mata yang menghitam, Tulang pipinya samar mulai terlihat, Rambut yang benar benar tak beraturan, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia menyentuh makanan. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah kehabisan cara untuk meyadarkan chanyeol. Mereka tak menyangka, anak manis yang sering chanyeol ceritakan pada ibunya irtu benar benar memberikan dampak yang sangat besar untuk chanyeol

Ibunya paham betul perasaan chanyeol saat ini. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana chanyeol selalu menggebu gebu ketika bercerita tentang baekhyun, bagaimana ia sangat sedih ketika bercerita bahwa baekhyun memiliki kekasih dan Betapa bangganya chanyeol ketika pertama kalinya membawa baekhyun sebagai pacarnya

Chanyeol tak pernah sepuruk ini sebelumnya. Tak percaya baekhyun meninggalkannya tanpa alsan dan penjelasan yang jela. Bahkan baru setahun, chanyeol merasa miliki bekhyun seutuhnya. Ia telah menyusun list untuk hidup dan masa depannya dengan baekhyun. Rasanya terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tawa manis itu masih tercetak jelas di wajah baekhyun. Bahkan sampai chanyeol mengatarnya malam itu, ia masih mencium sayang dahi chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa itu terakhir kalinya ia bertemu namja terkasihnya itu

"Baekhyun, Baehyunnie, Saranghae Nomu nomu saranghae .." Lirih chanyeol dengan air mata yang terasa mulai kering. Setelahnya semua gelap

 _Paris Charles de Gaulle_ ** _,_** _2017_

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di Paris. Jetlag benar benaar membuat tenaganya terkuras. Biasanya ia hanya butuh kopi untuk menghilangkan mualnya. Bukan hal yang baik namun kebiasaan itu telah membudaya. Asisten dan Manajernya memaksa baekhyun untuk meminum kopi yang telah mereka beli namun baekhyun menolak. **"Aku masih kuat, aku bosan dengan kopi instan itu aku akan membelinya sehabis aku mandi"** alasan yang biasa baekhyun berikan sebagai manipulasi dari "aku ingin jalan-jalan tanpa kalian".

Mejadi seorang penyanyi adalah imipiannya sejak kecil. Semenjak debut pertamanya beberapa bulan lalu ia disibukkan dengan tour launching singlenya. Tak tanggung tanggung ia melalukan world promotion. Ia tak ingin semua yang telah ia perjuangkan dan korbankan sia –sia. Ya, pengorbanan.

Baekhyun telah mengorbankan hampir seluruh hidupnya untuk cita-citanya ini, termasuk perasaannya sendiri. Ia masih sangat kecil ketika ditawari untuk menjalani _trainee_ saat itu. Mimpi kadang membuat orang lupa akan segalanya.

Sebelum berlarut jatuh dalam masa lalu , ia memilih untuk mandi dan bergegas mencari kopi. Mualnya tidak bisa ia tolerir lagi untuk 30 menit ke depan. "Mari kita lihat apa yang kota ini punya selain eifel" Baekhyun memekik senang menutupi segala kesedihan yang selalu coba ia tutupi, topeng yang bagus bukan?

 _Telescope Cafe._ Salah satu cafe terkenal yang menyajikan kopi dengan barista andalan ini terletak di kawasan Rue Viledo. Suasana nyaman dan hagat langsung terasa ketika memasuki cafe ini. Selain terletak di tengah kota dan tak sulit untuk dicari, telescope cafe juga menawarkan pelayanan yang ramah yang bisa membuat pengunjungnya betah berlama lama menghabiskan waktunya

Vanilla latte menjadi pilihan teman baekhyun sore ini. Dengan pasangan Strawberry Cheesecake baekhyun memilih single sit yang menghadap langsung ke arah jalan raya. Menikmati lalu lalang manusia dan warna warni kendaraan yang melintas. Ah, kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati waktu tenang seperti ini.

Selama hampir setengah jam Baekhyun benar benar menikmati waktunya. Hingga matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang namja tinggi di seberang telescope cafe. Ia kenal betul , seseorang dari masa lalunya tengah berusaha menyebrangi ramainya lalu lalang kendaraan sore itu. Menatap lekat, hingga mata mereka bertemu dan membuat baekhyun terpaku lebih lama lagi. Ya itu dia, tak salah lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Baekhyun tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman masa SMA nya dulu di tempat yang jauh dari Seoul. Kim Jongin, benar-benar telah berubah. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tinggi, sedikit eksotis dan tampan. Sekelibat bayangan Kai – _Jongin meminta baekhyun memanggilnya begitu karena merasa kurang keren dengn nama Kim Jongin digunakan Eropa_ \- ketika masih SMA hadir di kepala baekhyun. Ia ingat betul bagaimana gigihnya seorang kai dalam mengejar Do Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan diterimanya cinta Jongin ketika pengumuman kelulusan. Benar-benar manis.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tak merindukannya?" tanya Kai setelah kurang lebih setengah jam mereka berbagi kisah.

"uh?ma-maksudmu kai?"

"Kau tau betul maksudku baekhyun, jangan mencoba menutupinya. Jangan memendamnya sendiri, berbagi itu indah- kan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan "Apakah aku masih pantas merindunya? haha" Baekhyun tertawa miris di akhir kalimatnya

Kai hanya bisa menatap kasihan sambil menyinggungkan senyum. Mencoba mencari dimana letak lelucon yang bisa membuat baekhyun mengeluarkan tawanya. Kai tau, amat tau bagaimana kisah mereka berdua. Ia bahkan mati-matian _–kala itu-_ membuat chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan akhirnya berhasil dengan keadaan chanyeol pingsan sebelumnya. Harusnya kai membeci namja mungil di depannya ini, tapi ia paham. Baekhyun memiliki alasan untuk itu, ia bisa membacanya dari mata baekhyun yang seolah ingin berkata _'Aku merindukannya'_ namun baekhyun kubur kuat kuat.

"Waktu terus berjalan baekhyun, semua telah berubah bahkan sampai-"

"Aku paham Kai" Potong baekhyun. "Aku cukup sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan dan ya, aku harus menerima konsekuensinya. Percayalah kai aku juga sedang berusaha bekerja sama dengan waktu tak sekarang mungkin nanti, mungkin" Baekhyun tersenyum mencoba menjelaskannya.

Seolah kembali ke masa itu, Kai melihat mereka berdua sam sama hancurnya seolah hanya mereka yang paham perekat macam apa yang bisa digunakan untuk membuatnya kembali terlihat utuh. Bisa saja saat ini Kai menelpon Chanyeol dan memberitahu bahwa ia sedang bersama seseorang yang telah menjadi oksigennya, namun kai tak mau gegabah. Biarkanlah ia egois kali ini demi kebaikan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sedang bersama seseorang kesini? Kekasihmu mungkin? Hm? " Kai Mencoba mengalihkan _pembicaraan sensitive_ ini sambil mengorek beberapa informasi yang mungkin penting untuk diberitakan pada kekasihnya nanti.

"Aku sedang melakukan sedikit pekerjaan disni dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si burung hantu? " Dengan nada ragu baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sedikit menimbulkan nyeri di bagian dada kirinya.

"Tentu saja! Bukan kah kau saksi hidup bagaimana susahnya aku mendapatkannya? Kyungsoo juga disni, apakah kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu, aish aku sungguh merindukan namja kecil itu! Tapi mungkin tak sekarang, waktu satu jam kurang untuk melepas rindu dengannya haha"

"Ya ya ya , aku bisa mengerti bagaimana jika perempuan sedang berkumpul" Goda Kai pada baekhyun. Ia ingat bagaimana namja cantik ini sangat sensitive pada kata cantik. Apalagi jika kata itu ditujukan padanya.

"Yak apa katamu! apakah jakun ini kurang menunjukkan jika aku seorang namja ish!" Jawab baekhyun dengan wajah yang merengut. Bukan ya takut, kai malah tertawa dengan ekspresi baekhyun yang tidak terlihat menakutkan sam sekali itu

"Hahahaha baek asal kau tahu itu hampir tak terlihat baek asal kau tahu! Melihat ekspresimu yang menakutkan itu membuatku rindu pada pacarku uhh"

"Cih, Kim Jongin dan otak kotornya , selalu. Oh iya ini, datanglah ke acara fanmeetingku! Kalian mendapatkan tiket VIP, datanglah bersama kyungsoo aku merindukannya"

"Aigoo lihatlah penanyi ini, ne ne nanti akan ku sampaikan pada kyungsoo ku pastikan ia tak akan melewatinya"

"Emh jongin .."

"Ya baek?"

"Tadi kau bilang jika chanyeol juga disini, bisakah kau memberikan ini padanya?"

"Apa ini? Wah apa kau sedang menggodanya dengan video mesummu?" Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya naik turun, tatapan menggoda itu.

"Kya pabo! Hanya berikan itu padanya dan cucilah otak mu jongin aku jadi kasian dengan kyungsooku, pasti ia telah tercemar sekarang ckckckck" Baekhyun menggelengkan kedua kepalanya sambil mentap Kai seperti cirus yang bisa menyerangnya, iuh

"Yak, kita sudah dewasa kau ingat?" "Mengapa kau tak memberikannya sendiri?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya "Aku harus pergi jongin banyak hal yang harus ku perisapkan.."

"A-ah, perlu ku antar?"

"Ani, gomawo. Bukan kah tadi kau bilang merindukan burung hantumu? Pergilah aku tak ingin kau melampiaskan nafsumu padaku!"

"Hei aku setia asal kau tau. Lagipula aku tak berminat padamu bahkan ketika kau sudah menjadi penanyi ternama sekalipun. Kyungsoo satu-satunya namja yang ada dihatiku"

"Hahahaha, sampaikan salamku padanya! Aku pergi"

"Hati-hati baekbiiii" 

* * *

Chanyeol masih terpaku di depan laptopnya. Tiga Tahun lamanya ia tak mendengar suara kesukaannya. Rindu itu kembali menyeruak dengan air mata yang terus emngalir sebagai pelampiasannya. Chanyeol bingung tak mengerti apa yang harus ia laukan. Hatinya menjerit sakit, setelah semua yang baekhyun lakukan padanya. Namun chanyeol tak menampik, rasa rindunya sama besar dengan amarah dan bencinya. Ia masih terpaku hingga setengah jam lamanya bahkan ketika lagu itu elah terulang sebanyak enam kali.

Ia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, lagi.

"Kai kau dimana?"

"Dimana kau mendapatkan ini?" . Wajah chanyeol terlihat bingung ketika ia menemui Kai. Sulit untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sedang chanyeol rasakan saat ini

"Baekhyun memberinya kemarin" Jawab Kai tanpa melepaskan konsentrasinya pada layar tv dan tangannya yang sedang sibuk mengutik stik ps

"Di-dia di-disini?" Mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut orang lain saja membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kepalanya pening seketika seakan akan ada bebean dengan bobot beribu ton di kepalanya

"Ya, ada beberapa pekerjan yang harus diselesaikannya. Chanyeol dengar, aku tak memaksamu untuk menemuinya hanya saja-" Ucapan Kai terpotng dengan suara lirih Chanyeol

"Tidak , aku tak ingin menemuinya. Tolong sampaikan saja padanya ak-" Dan Kai melakuka hal yang sama pada Chanyeol. _Satu sama_

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kau tau, baekhyun sama buruknya denganmu! Bagaimana bisa kalian hidup seperti ini?"

"A- Uh, Ap-aapa katamu? Baekhyun?" Pekik Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat Kai menarik senyum sisnis di ujung bibir kirinya

"Ya, dia sama buruknya denganmu, temui dan selesaikan semuanya. Besok hari terakhirnya disini. Kesempatan tak datang dua kali sob"

Detik selanjutnya hanya suara berisik dari televisi yang terdengar, selebihnya jatung dan pikiran chanyeol tak kalah berisiknya. 

* * *

Suasana di Ballroom hotel siang ini sangat ramai. Baekhyun yang sudah mulai melakukan debutnya di Korea semenjak tahun lalu, telah memiliki banyak fans di luar yang terlihat menarik didukung dengan suara yang memikat hati, membuat Baekhyun lebih mudah dikenal.

Ntah apa yang harus baekhyun rasakan sekarang. Setelah kemarin bertemu kai, pikiran baekhyun tak bisa fokus. Rindu lebih mendominasinya saat ini. Bahkan saat managernya berbicara mengenai rentetan acara _fanmeetnya_ baekhyun tidak mendengarkan sepenuhnya

 _"Bagaimana rupanya saat ini? Apakah wajahnya masih sama? Apakah dia mengingatku? Apakah dia memiliki kekasih? Dan yang terpenting Masihkah ia mencintainya?"_

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuinya dari semalam. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Kenapa jadi kacau sih, mana mungkin chanyeol mau menemuinya? Sepertinya alur cerita sinetron yang ditontonnya semalam masih terbawa olehnya. Baekhyun berdiri, sadar dari lamunannnya dengan kata Fokus yang beribu kali keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Hampir 80% ruangan ini penuh oleh manusia, sisanya berisikan kamera, microfon dan semua alat alat yang terpasang untuk acaranya kali ini. Di balik panggung jantung baekhyun berdegub kerasnya, ia gugup. Kegiatan _inhale-ekshale_ terus dilakukan baekhyun tanpa henti, tak biasanya ia segugup ini. Kiranya, karena ini pertama kali baginya di kota yang asing dengan penduduk dan bahasa yang asing pula. Takut takut ia melakukan kesalahan, meskipun teriakan fansnya di venue cukup menenagkannya, belum lagi pemikirannya tentang seseorang yang ia harapkan untuk datang, meskipun kecil bahkan sangat kecil kemungkinannya

"Okay guys, please welcome, Byun Baekhyun"

Selanjutnya, teriakan di ruangan itu menggema , bersamaan dengan langkah pasti diiringi degup jantungnya yang semakin menjadi.


	3. Info

Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk kalian yang sudah sudi membaca. Sending so much love mwah mwah

Jadi saya memutuskan untu move ke wattpad karena beberapa hal

1\. Ffn ribet guys, beberapa kali sempet _ngebug_

dan susah untuk log in khusunya di ios.

2\. Ide dateng tanpa diundang, jadi biasanya nulisncerita pas ide udah dapet nah susahnya kalo di ffn ide udah dapet eh akunnya ga bisa dibuka, so sad.

3\. Saya telah meliris cerita di wattpad dengan judul baru dan hendak menyelesaikan eyes nose lips karena sebenarnya ceritanya sudah rampung namun masih tersimpan sebagai artefak di doc laptop saya wkwk

So, lets knowing each other. Find me on wattpad @baeyeols. Luv yu ol ️ see you.


End file.
